


Magic Carpets Are A Thing

by Incognito_Flowers



Category: Aladdin (2019), Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Crossover, I don't know how I managed to get even one kudo, Ino-Shika-Chou, Kawaki is evil, Mentioned Hinata Death, Mentioned Naruto Death, Mitsuki is BLUE and that's the tea sis, Oblivious Mitsuki, Sorry to Kawaki fans, Sumire and Sarada are BESTIES so deal with it haters, WasaNami is a thing, Wow, lol this is shit but read it if you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Flowers/pseuds/Incognito_Flowers
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki meets a girl in the marketplace who he can't stop thinking about. Sarada Uchiha is bored of her life and wants to take a little adventure. Sumire Kakei is nervous and keeps shooting looks at the handsome, blue-haired boy who has entered the palace with Prince Bolt, and Mitsuki is oblivious and wondering why the mysterious Sumire Shigaraki is calling herself Sumire Kakei.In other words, just your average BoruSara Aladdin AU.
Relationships: Izuno Wasabi/Suzumeno Namida, Kakei Sumire/Mitsuki, Nara Shikadai/Yodo, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Himawari/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sarada Uchiha hated her suitors with a fiery passion.

To be bluntly honest, anyone would if they had to deal with a prince from the Hidden Sand who their father wanted them to marry.

Actually, Shinki wasn’t all that bad. He was sort of her friend and already had a girlfriend back in Suna. They had clashed once, in the courtyard, before some mysterious blonde stranger had put a stop to it and defeated him.

Shinki’s ego had somewhat deflated since coming to Konoha; but that is expected of someone who has had only Sarada as company for three months.

“Sarada-chan?”

Sarada snapped to attention. “Mm, Class Rep?”

Her servant and best friend, Shigaraki Sumire, blushed. “That was five years ago, Sarada! Um – a-and I was just calling to see if you were ready to talk with your father about your...recent endeavor.”

Sarada groaned.

“I’m sorry, Sarada-chan. M-maybe I could do something to help?” The purple-eyed girl twiddled her thumbs.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be down in a second and – oh, could you help me with this knot?”

Sumire nodded. “Y-yes, of course.”

Sumire was adorned in a long aubergine dress. A violet was slipped behind her ear and her regularly braided hair was down in flowing waves. Sarada decided that either she wasn’t paying attention to her appearance that specific day, or she was going to some special event.

Sumire’s careless beauty attracted many people, though she had yet to notice it.

Sarada didn’t envy her at all, though.

Sumire had a very hard life, something that she had told Sarada about five years ago when they were both in middle school at the Academy. She and her parents had been banished from their own kingdom when they were young, and her mother soon died, her father right after her. When Sumire arrived at the Hidden Leaf in tears, one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade, took her in and she had helped with the healing of the village. At age eleven, she transferred to the Academy and became an immediate hit. Five years later, she became Sarada’s servant, confidant, and best friend, and began working at the castle.

“I’m done, Sarada-chan,” Sumire told her softly.

“Alright, then,” Sarada announced. “Let’s go face my father.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The most terrifying part about facing her father?

The fact that he was with his advisor.

Kawaki was leaning against the polished glass walls of Konoha’s Hokage building, smirking. Her father had previously been known as the ‘shadow hokage,’ but given the Nanadaime Hokage’s recent death, he had become the Hachidaime Hokage.

Everyone had expected the role to go to Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sarada’s old sensei from her times in the Academy. She had been on a team with two boys; Metal Lee and Denki Kaminarimon, though both were a bit useless. Most had been shocked when Uchiha Sasuke received it in the Nanadaime Hokage’s will.

Sabaku no Gaara, Shinki’s father, was there as well, making the experience all the more terrifying.

Sumire bowed and stepped behind Sarada, glancing around nervously. Her best friend wasn’t as gutsy as she was – Sumire was most likely terrified. She didn’t have a lot of confidence all together, but don't let that fool you. Underneath all that sweetness – Sumire aimed perfectly with water bullets that came from a jutsu named 'Water Release: Suireiha', could use many extremely difficult Water Release jutsu, had excellent chakra control and taijutsu prowess, and was nursing a forbidden creature in her room who she named 'Nue.' Nue fed on chakra, and could pass Sumire chakra. The two had some sort of summoning bond, and Nue could allow Sumire to use many different jutsu.

"Sarada," her father's voice echoed through the room. "Please tell me. Why would you attempt to sneak out of the castle again?"

The Kazekage raised an eyebrow. "Again. So this is a common occurrence, Sasuke?

"Yes," Sasuke said crisply, without missing a beat. "It would seem that Sarada has a rather severe case of claustrophobia."

Sarada rolled her eyes at her father's poor aim at humor. "Seriously, I don't know why you just won't let me go out there."

Sasuke sighed. "It's for your own safety."

"If it's for my _safety_ then why – "

"If I may intrude, your Highness," Kawaki said smoothly. "I think it's best if the princess's chambers are guarded heavier."

Sarada stifled a gasp. _Damn you, Kawaki!_

Now she wouldn't get the chance to see that mysterious blonde boy named Boruto again, or his adorable little sister, Himawari.

She blushed a little just thinking about it.

Kawaki sneered at her. "Thinking about that boy, Boruto and his sister?"

She whirled around. "What?" How did Kawaki know about them?

"They are currently in my dungeons."

Sarada inhaled sharply. "You – "

Kawaki's smirk was getting larger. 

"I will – " Sarada made to lunge for him.

Sumire held her back. "Sarada-chan, please...he is not worth getting yourself in trouble for!"

Sarada glared harshly at Kawaki. "You're right about that."

She stalked away throwing a look of contempt back at him. Sumire followed after her, giving a glance and a bow to the three men.


	2. Chapter 2

The 17-year-old Boruto Uzumaki was pounding on the wall of a cage in front of a cave with vigor and a red monkey named Garaga on his shoulder.

His younger, 12-year-old sister, Himawari, looked at him curiously. "What are you doing, Nii-san?"

"Trying to find a way out of here, 'ttebasa," Boruto grunted. 

Sarada's smile filled his head. Her laugh sounded in his brain. Her face seemed molded permanently into his mind...

Gah. At this point he wouldn't be able to come up with a pla – 

"Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari," a sinister voice called out from the shadows. "Oh, and the monkey."

Boruto whipped around. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he screamed, childishly.

"I would recommend that you calm down," a man around 20 sneered, walking out of the corner.

He was tall, and had a shock of black hair along his shaved scalp. His sharp eyes seemed to pick up everything – like he had some sort of special dōjutsu – and a black seal, much like Boruto's, rested on the back of his hand.

Damn.

"I am Kawaki," the man, now known as Kawaki, said, his grey eyes softening the slightest bit. "I believe that I can help you, as long as you help me."

Boruto snorted. "No way in hell am I helping you, 'ttebasa."

Kawaki's eyes hardened again. "Then you can starve," he spat.

He turned to walk away.

"Wait," Boruto called, contemplating his options. "I might be willing to help you. What is it that you want?"

Himawari looked at him. "Nii-san?"

He shushed her. "Not now, Himawari." 

Kawaki smirked. "What I want...how would you like to be rich, Boruto? You would never starve again, nor would your little sister there...but the question is, what would you be willing to give?"

Boruto froze in place. "What?"

Kawaki rolled his eyes. "You aren't that sharp, are you? I just offered to make you rich."

"I heard what you said," hissed Boruto. "How could you make someone like me rich?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Kawaki smiled. "The only thing that I ask is for you to bring me a snake...a white snake with yellow eyes. It's somewhere in that cave, and I want you and your sister to bring it to me."

Boruto eyed the cave nervously. "Is said snake venomous?"

Kawaki snorted. "Of course not." his smirk dropped. "One last thing. Don't touch anything in that cave." he turned around, eyes flashing. "Or you won't come out alive."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boruto looked around the cave in awe. It was easily the most beautiful thing that he had seen in his lifetime.

"No, Garaga."

The monkey had been reaching for a large ruby. It glared sheepishly and clambered up to Boruto's shoulder again.

"A snake..." Boruto said absentmindedly. "A _white_ snake. That's gonna be hard to find and even harder not to kill, 'ttebasa?"

Himawari nodded as she gazed wide-eyed around the cave. "It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, but – " Boruto broke off. "We can't touch anything except for the snake, so it's kind of useless, 'ttebasa?"

"I guess," Himawari sighed. "And that purple jewel reminds me so much of Mom."

Boruto choked up. The lavender moonstone now looked far too much like their mother's eyes, and everywhere he looked he could see the white pearls and gold that reminded him of his father's smile and hair. He shook himself. No looking back now.

Himawari took his hand. "It's going to be alright, Nii-san."

He smiled at her from ear to ear. "Thanks, Hima."

The brother, sister, and monkey made their way along the trail, looking for a white snake until –

"Nii-san! There's a flying carpet!" Himawari squealed.

Boruto regarded the purple carpet suspiciously. "Um – do you mind if I ask what you're doing here...?"

The carpet wriggled once and flipped over, when suddenly –

"Nii-san, over there!"

Boruto spun and made to leap at the snake that Himawari had pointed at. He instead managed to almost topple over a pile of treasure. "Dammit! This thing is hard to catch, 'ttebasa!"

The snake slithered away. Garaga attempted to grab it but it bit at him. 

At last, Himawari managed to get ahold of it. It writhed and hissed, but it couldn't get free of Himawari's(surprising) vice grip.

"Great job, Hima!" Boruto cheered. "Now all we have to do is get out of he..."

"Nii-san? Garaga?" Himawari nervously questioned. "Did either of you touch anything?"

Boruto followed her gaze over to the toppling section of the cave and then to Garaga.

Garaga grinned bashfully and opened his mouth to reveal five different jewels.

"GARAGA YOU IDIOT, 'TTEBASA!"

The three of them and the carpet ran as fast as they could – at one point Boruto was fairly sure Himawari had already made it to the exit before realizing that she was 2 feet behind him – and soon reached where they had come in from. But suddenly, the floor collapsed and Boruto was left holding on to the ledge with two hands, Himawari holding on to his leg, Garaga on his shoulder the snake grasped in his paw, and the carpet floating helplessly around them.

"The snake, Boruto!"

"I need you to help me up first, 'ttebasa!"

"You must believe in me, Boruto!"

Boruto scowled but tossed the snake at him. "There! Now help me!"

Kawaki smirked. "How about I kick you off instead?"

He stepped on Boruto's fingers, drawing a shriek of pain from the blonde. "Damn – " Boruto hissed. "you!"

Garaga screeched angrily and jumped on Kawaki's face, clawing at his eyes. Kawaki screamed, backing away from the furious monkey and throwing him back off the ledge. The monkey fell, the carpet chasing after it.

Boruto felt his fingers give away under pressure and he slipped off the edge of his only chance at freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada's face hit the desk of her large room. Her falcon rested on her shoulder and she patted it on the head, glad for some comfort.

Sumire looked at her teasingly. "Tired out after another session of talking with Shinki?"

Sarada groaned. "You bet. I swear that boy is more in love with his sand than with me...then again he has a girlfriend, thank dear Amaterasu."

Sumire sighed. "Sarada? Have you ever considered where your friend Boruto might be?" she asked, Nue on her lap.

"He's dead."

Sumire flinched at the harsh, short words. Sarada could be pretty sardonic when she wanted to be.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"But do you think – " Sumire pursed her lips, going over to the window. "He might be alive? Kawaki could be lying..."

Sarada sighed. "I wish. But when Kawaki talks, it's like people believe anything he says, right?"

"Doesn't mean he's right," Sumire shrugged.

"I guess."

Sumire paused for a moment, then switched to a different topic. "You've got a new suitor, Sarada-chan."

"Oh?" Sarada got up. "Do tell."

Outside the window, citizens were scrambling for cover as some new prince marched out from the gates on a chariot.

Sumire opened the window. The two could faintly hear the sound of men shouting. "Hail, Prince Kagura Karatachi! Hail!"

Sarada snorted briefly. "They expect me to marry a prince called 'Kagura?'"

"He is quite handsome."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Also," Sumire noted. "He looks a bit sad."

Sarada took a closer look at the blonde boy. His pink eyes betrayed a small ink of sorrow.

"You're right. Wonder why?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to leave his homeland?"

"I don't know. In any case, we better get down there. C'mon, Sumire."

Sumire reluctantly tore herself from the window. "Coming, Sarada."

As soon as they got to the Great Hall of the Hokage Building, the so-called 'Kagura' and his guards came in. Kagura gave her a small smile, one which she returned with a thin, cold one.

Sumire could tell that her best friend was feeling a little bad. She stepped closer to her, giving the guards a cursory glance.

Both girls could fight, and well at that. If Kagura's guards turned out to be evil villains(which was unlikely), both could beat them up – and if Kagura turned out to be an evil villain(which was _very_ unlikely) then he probably would be destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Then again, it had only happened once – a man who had decided to attempt to kill Sasuke.

Sasuke had taken care of him in a matter of nanoseconds.

Kagura bowed. Sumire recalled that, from her etiquette lessons, Sarada was supposed to curtsy.

Unfortunately, curtsy Sarada did not.

She stared blankly at the boy, one hand resting on her hip. "Uchiha Sarada. You are Kagura Karatachi, am I right?"

Sumire cringed on behalf of the boy prince. Sarada was absolutely merciless.

_ Oh _ _dear_.

Sarada's face, cold and beautiful, showed absolutely no emotion.

"Yes. It is nice to finally meet you in person." Kagura said monotonously as if reading off a script.

_Definitely sad._

Sasuke sighed. He gestured to Kagura's guards, and all three left the room.

Sarada sat down and settled her chin on her wrist. 

Kagura took that as a sign to sit as well, so he did, taking out a folder while Sumire backed into the corner.

She listened as Kagura spoke on about some sort of peace treaty between two countries until – 

"No offense, Kagura, but I _honestly don't care_."

Sumire stifled a gasp – one of the many reactions playing out in her head at the moment. She was, to say the least, a bit shocked, a bit amused, and a bit despairing. _Why, Sarada? Please, please, you could've kept it in for a few more minutes..._

Thankfully, Kagura let out a slight laugh. "I have to admit, it bores me as well."

Sarada nodded thoughtfully. "So are we done here?" She asked, slouching in a very unladylike way.

"I...suppose so. I'll be staying for maybe two days to give you a chance to consider my – " he cringed, " – proposal, so I hope you won't mind my presence."

"I won't," Sarada reassured him, standing up, looking far more at ease than before. Sumire could tell that she was still comparing all her suitors to Boruto, from the marketplace...though from what she'd heard, Sarada was quite taken with the boy.

The thing was, she believed him to be dead.

Later, the two stood on the balcony together staring at the stars.

"Sarada?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think you were so...attached to Boruto?"

Sarada let out a small laugh. "...Definitely not some stupid 'Soulmate' thing. But why does it matter? He's dead, right?"

"He might not be. Or his sister."

"Oh, well, if he isn't, then where do you think he is?"

"Probably Kawaki blackmailed him, has him in the dungeon, or is lying about having him..."

"Ha! That'd be a first."

But as the sun set over Konohagakure and two best friends bantered over Kawaki and Boruto and, frankly, anything, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki were staring at a lamp in a cave, far far away...


End file.
